Overwatch Halloween Special
by SaphiraRyuuka
Summary: Just a Sneak-Peak Halloween Special of the upcoming Overwatch Fanfic I'm working on, if you have any questions regarding the Entirety and Content of the fic: you guys know what to do. Enjoy, my Lovelies! :)


Halloween Special

Being in the Marines, I didn't really get days off, and being an Officer of Blackwatch was no exception. So, getting the chance to actually have a day-off was a Godsend, especially on Halloween: my favorite time of year ever since I was a child. I loved everything about the Holiday, from the candy and costumes, to the decorations and nefarious pranks: and I was NOT ashamed to admit I held a particular fancy for the latter. In fact, whenever I was able: I would take GREAT pleasure in tormenting the new Recruits with their worst fears come to life, as childish as that was.

Particularly the ones who held pathological fears of spiders and snakes. It would get to the point where I would actively search for said creatures and either hide them in their lockers…or sneak them into their bunks if I felt especially ornery. I may be an adult and a Master Sargent of the U.S. Marine Corps., but whoever has the balls to tell me I can't enjoy the things I hardly ever got the chance to experience can suck a fat one.

My COs knew very well about the pranks I tended to pull, but since I never put anyone in any actual danger, I was let off: I think it was also because they secretly-enjoyed listening to the hard-ass, "fearless" tough guys squeal like sex-crazed fangirls (looking at you, Sara. XP) at the sight of a spider in their bed. And I wasn't the only one to enjoy this special day: the rest of the Organization was in high-spirits too: even going so far as to dress up in wonderful costumes and decorate the entirety of the Watchpoint in bats, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, cobwebs and other spooky Halloween-themed items. Unfortunately, not everyone was able to enjoy time off, so I planned on making those who were unable to attend a special dinner and sweet treats after I left the small Halloween party Angela decided to throw for us.

Taking in the others' costumes, I couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as each costume brought back memories of times long-past. Only a few were able to attend, but I guessed it was supposed to be for only a select few anyway, knowing several of the attendees. Ana was dressed as a traditional Buccaneer with a blue, sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees with a long-sleeved white shirt on underneath and knee-high brown boots. She didn't wear an eyepatch, hook or a peg-leg, but she was wearing a red bandana on her head and a green parrot on her shoulder while taking pictures of everyone to save as memories.

Angela was dressed as a Witch in the traditional orange and black color-scheme and looked beautiful as always, as I was particularly-fond of her 'Witch Skin': she wore the traditional black Witch's hat, a shredded skirt attached to a skin-tight sleeveless-shirt, snug black leggings and ankle-high boots. She wore little makeup, but what little she had on added to the lethal-beauty factor. Torbjörn was a Viking: complete with the wooden shield, horned helmet and animal furs, though I suspected that that was what he was busy working on for the past week.

Jesse's made me laugh: not because it was funny, but because of the irony of it all. The flirtatious cowboy dressed up as Van-Helsing and had nearly every detail on point: black hat, dark leather coat, armor and brown pants, with a wooden crossbow slung across his back: made me wonder where the hell he found the get-up or found the time to make it: knowing Commander Reyes. Reinhardt's was more noble than extravagant, just like him: he was a Colonial Soldier, albeit an oversized one: dressed in blues and gold, I would've taken him for an actual Soldier if we were in the right time-period. But the one that cracked me up to no end, just HAD to be Strike-Commander Morrison's. He's gonna kill me for saying this, but he could've very easily been mistaken for Evil Knievel, I swear to god! Dressed in red, white and blue: he looked as if he were going to mount up a motorcycle and jump through flaming hoops or some shit: even had the helmet and cape to go with it.

As for me, well…let's just say that I have been working on a special project when the Swedish Engineer wasn't looking: making an evil, sinister smile stretch across my hidden face from my hiding place within the darkness of the air vents above their heads, don't ask how I got in there. 'I am SO sorry guys, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. Reyes is gonna kick my ass.' I snickered quietly to myself as I watched them move around the table of the decorated lobby and helped themselves to the green punch and snacks Angela set on the table or off plates resting on the heads of the blue and white Training Bots as they moved about the room.

"Where is Lyra? I thought she was going to join us?" I heard Angela ask from below, drawing me out of my musings and my attention to the oblivious group below. "She wanted to come, but she said that Commander Reyes has her doing a last-minute report on the Omnic Raid in New Zealand." Ana replied, making the Witch-clad Medic cast her a pitied and slightly-disappointed look before my attention was stolen by Jesse: who adjusted his hat and leaned back in the chair he occupied. "Unfair of 'im, thought he would ease up: she was practically bouncin' off the walls this mornin'." he said, but knew not to step too far out of line with high-ranking Officers in the room.

"Terrorists don't take holidays, McCree: I have piles of my own paperwork to finish after the party's over. The war's never over for us: even after we win." Morrison chastised in his friend's defense: but I didn't expect anything less of the future 'Solder 76'. Glancing away from them, I subtly moved a piece of my elaborate costume out of place and pulled out my phone and selected Reyes' number. **[I noticed you're late.]** I sent casually after managing to get the message right with my gauntlets on, and received the reply within a few seconds of watching the others talk and laugh while trying not to sneeze from the dust in the vent. **[Worried are you?]** I read with a scoff, staring at the screen with a deadpanned, but slightly-red face as I imagined the smug smirk he probably had on his face.

 **[You wish, but no. I was just curious because I plan to scare the living shit out of McCree and Rein.]** I replied, snickering quietly as I imagined the look on his face as he read that. **[…What did you do?]** was the reply, which made me snort in amusement at his automatic assumption before replying. **[What makes you think I did anything? But that's the surprise: word of warning though, I know how you and Morrison are so PLEASE don't shoot me on sight.]** I wrote as I fought off a sneeze as the dust went up my nose. **[Reynolds, what did you do?]** he sent within seconds and I knew I had his attention now: wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing.

 **[Relax. It's nothing dangerous, but he's been boasting about how nothing can scare him for the better part of an hour.]** I assured, trying to get the point across that Jesse was getting on my nerves and wanted to put the kid in his place and have fun doing it. **[Hold position, I'm on my way.]** was the answer I got, and I had a feeling he had the same evil glint in his eyes as me. **[You didn't answer me: you didn't say if you would shoot me!]** I sent with a nervous smile, knowing he wouldn't but if this worked as well as I hoped it would, he probably would. **[Reyes!]** I sent after a few minutes of no reply, making me think he was enjoying leaving that little tidbit in the air: bastard. That said, the party-goers soon forgot about me and started telling Ghost Stories: with Jesse telling everyone the story of Van-Helsing in an attempt to scare the others: making me settle on my stomach inside the dusty vent and listen to the story with a nostalgic smile on my hidden face.

"And then BANG! The Werewolf was toast, Silver Bullet to the brain. That's when the Gunslinger noticed something on 'is arm. Bite mark: the curse was in 'is blood now." he finished, with an attempted scary voice: that failed horribly but I had to give the kid credit: he knew how to tell the story well. "Not bad, McCree, for a children's fairytale: do you wish to hear a REAL scary story?" Reinhardt asked as he poured himself a cup of green punch that looked very refreshing from up here. "Show us what'cha got, ol' man." Jesse challenged as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair: obviously sour that his story didn't scare anyone as Morrison shook his head with an amused smirk on his face while Ana turned on some creepy, Haunted House ambiance for added effect.

'This is actually kind of creepy, wonder if it will add to the effect of what I have planned?' I wondered as I took in the suddenly-serious look on Reinhardt's normally cheerful face. "Anyone who is easily frightened should leave now. Dim the lights." he said in a low, deathly-serious voice: a complete one-eighty from the boisterous, cheerful voice he always had: and that's when I knew this HAD to be good. "Gimme a break, Reinhardt." the cowboy scoffed with a roll of his eyes, obviously NOT impressed by the Crusader's attempt to scare him as Ana promptly turned off the lights: effectively adding to the music and giving the lobby a legitimately creepy atmosphere and hiding my hidden form even more than I already was: leaving me barely able to see my own hand in front of my face. 'If I were to jump out now, there would be more than one shit-stain on the floor.' I snickered to myself as Reinhardt removed his hat and held a flashlight to his face: casting it in eerie shadows as he gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"What I am about to tell you is no silly fable. It is true." he said as the others watched him curiously as he began telling the story of his choice. "Deep in the Heart of The Black Forest, there is a town called _Aldersbrunn_ …a town inflicted with a terrible curse." he started, purposely-ignoring the pouting cowboy as he huffed obnoxiously in his chair before focusing his attention on the older man. "Long ago, it was home to one Jamison Junkenstein." he continued, making me barely smother a squeal of happiness: for I was VERY familiar with this story, as it was my favorite event and comic in the game and couldn't wait until the next year to play it again as it never got boring to me. "He was a brilliant scientist who served the Local Lord: who crafted extraordinary lifelike automatons. The Lord was a very handsome and stately Ruler: wise and just, but he held no love for the Doctor. He treated Junkenstein's 'Useless Trinkets' as nothing more than slaves." he said as Ana and Angela exchanged looks from their settled positions on the couch.

"The Good Doctor could only take so much abuse and vowed he would earn the respect of the Lord and Townsfolk by making a creature that could think for itself…he would make TRUE life." he explained, drawing his audience in: baiting their curiosity as I listened with a grin on my face, a bit weirded out that The Big Guy could speak in such a serious voice, but decided no one but Reinhardt could tell such a story without it sounding cheesy. "But no matter how hard he tried…no matter what he did…he could never solve the puzzle of Life. He was on the verge of abandoning his work until…The Witch of the Wilds and her Dread Servant appeared before the Doctor. She professed to be a great admirer of his work." he said, making me bite my lip hard at his choice of words and mentally imagined what would happen if Reaper found out he had been turned into Mercy's bitch…what a sight his face would be. 'I can see it now.' I snickered to myself and hoped I would be FAR away from the results of that shit.

"'Behold, Good Doctor. I offer that what you seek: the Spark of Life.' she said, 'I only want one thing in return: delicious punch.'" the Crusader said, making me scrunch my nose in confusion as Torbjörn looked up at him as he picked up the entire bowl of punch. "'Punch'?" the Swedish man questioned, making Reinhardt pause in his movements and glanced down at him out of the corner of his eye. "One moment, all this talking has made my throat parched." he said as Jesse stretched in his seat before resting his arms behind his head. "While yer at it, maybe ya can find a way to make this story actually scary." he said in a bored tone, making the Elder German glare at him out of the corner of his eye. "No need to hide behind the Tough Guy Act: I can see the fear in your eyes." he replied with a well-hidden smirk as he took a drink of punch.

'You want scary? I could tell you stories that would make the dead shit their graves. Ever hear the Legend of Sleepy Hollow?' I thought sinisterly as Reinhardt cleared his throat and continued the tale. "As I was saying, she said, 'I only want one thing in return: a day will come where I will call on you for a favor.' The Dread Servant leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and hissed, 'And no matter WHAT that is, you WILL honor it.' For the Doctor, the choice was simple: ragged lungs breathing their first breath, decaying legs took their first step, with its first thought the creature decided…it would be a slave to NO ONE." he said, making sinister faces as the shadows danced across his face as he took in the eager and interested audience and knew he had them right where he wanted them.

"The Doctor could not stop his Creation, nor did he want to: he enjoyed seeing all those who scorned him plead for their lives. The carnage lasted for hours until the Monster disappeared: no one knew exactly what happened to it or where it went. I never believed this story until I visited that village myself, even after so many years after this Dark Tragedy: I sensed a Dark presence there. And when I left, I could swear that something followed me. There are times when I feel something watching me…something like-" the best part was interrupted by a loud 'knocking' at the door: making everyone but me jump at the sudden noise: for I knew EXACTLY who was at the door: and couldn't for the life of me hold in the shit-eating grin as I took it as my cue to reach next to me and pour a cup of clear, thick, and gross slime-like substance into the mouth of my costume and held it there until the precise moment I needed to pounce. 'Sorry guys, but…I can't help myself.' I thought as Reinhardt turned off the flashlight and got up from his seat with a grunt of annoyance: making sure to use McCree's head as support, which I found funny as hell as the cowboy yelped in surprise and irritation as the Crusader stomped his way over to the door as the others watched curiously.

"Who's there? You're interrupting the Best Part of my Story!" he barked as he gripped the doorknob, making me barely-able to contain myself at what was going to happen in the next few seconds. As soon as that door opened, in stepped Commander Reyes dressed entirely in his 'Pumpkin Skin' and even though I had seen and used it many times before, I couldn't deny the badass aspect of it all: dressed head to toe in black, brown and orange with a frightening jack-o-lantern on his head, Blizzard did NOT do this costume any justice. Because even though I knew very-well what it looked like, the sight of it still gave me chills up and down my spine. 'Damn, you sure know how to make an entrance, don't you?' I mused as Reinhardt took one look at him before instantly-losing his shit. " _Mein Gott!_ Monster, RUN!" he screeched in a panic as he made to do just that, only to trip over his own feet and crash belly-first into the table: smashing it and sending everything on it spilling across the floor.

'Thanks Big Guy: now I can't taste any punch.' I griped to myself as Torbjörn laughed at the fallen Crusader while everyone else got over their surprise and greeted the Blackwatch Commander as he removed the jack-o-lantern from his head. "Sorry I'm late, guess I missed his Big Story?" he asked with a sly grin: not fooling me for a second. 'You and I both know you did that shit on purpose, Reyes.' I smirked while shaking my head as I glanced down to see that the Crusader fell directly below the air vent I had hidden in and couldn't think of anything more perfect at that moment. "Nice costume, Reyes." Torbjörn praised, giving the man a 'thumbs up' as Jesse crossed his arms and shook his head at his Superior. "Show off." he grumbled, pouting that Reyes had a better costume than him and was getting more attention for it.

"Ever think about making our real Uniforms? You've got a knack for it." Angela suggested as Morrison managed to roll the unconscious Reinhardt over onto his back: leaving him lying face-up and spread-eagle under my vent, giving me a perfect angle of his face as Reyes let out an amused scoff with a shake of his head. "Heh, right…that'll be the day." he replied as he took in the sight of the traumatized Crusader and smirked at his misfortune. "Has Lyra given you the report you assigned her yet?" Angela asked, causing Reyes to become confused by the question, making me appreciate the fact that he was playing along and made a mental note to thank him for it later. "What report? I gave her the day off." he said, making me smile from my hiding place as he kept up the act. "She told me she couldn't come to the party, said that you gave her paperwork to do." Ana said, drawing the attention of Jesse as he adjusted his hat.

"Aint like 'er to lie. Why would she do that?" he wondered as Ana offered to call my phone: only to discover I had turned it off once I realized the Commander wasn't going to reply. Even from here, I could see the 'concern' in the Commander's eyes, and knew that look would change VERY shortly. 'Sorry Big Guy, but you're the closest.' I thought with a silent laugh before tipping my head downward: letting the thick, transparent slime leak between my helmet's horrifying teeth and lazily 'drip' through the slats in the vent: landing directly on Reinhardt's forehead, waking him up from his tumble and stare up at the vent in confusion as another drop landed lazily on his head.

"That's strange, anyone know if we have any leaky pipes?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention as he stared up at the vent I was hiding in. "If we did, I would know: I helped build this place, these pipes won't leak." Torbjörn boasted as Jesse walked over to examine the clear, shiny fluid slowly running down Reinhardt's face. "That doesn' look like water." he said as the Crusader wiped it off: only to immediately recoil at the texture of the stuff and knew I did a good job at making the 'drool' this morning. " _Widerlich!_ It is SLIME!" he grimaced in disgust, shaking his hand in order to get it off him: only to pause as Morrison grabbed his arm. "Careful, it might be toxic." he warned, only to get hit with a glob of slime on his shoulder, making everyone cautiously look up to try to spot the source of the dripping goo.

"Reckon there's somethin' up there?" Jesse asked, making the timing impossible to resist as I inhaled a deep breath and let out a long, inhuman 'hiss' through a voice-modulator I had crafted from the Vocal Communication Module I had taken from a scrapped OR15, making them all step back from the vent and take defensive stances, making me feel as if I should be concerned considering who I was pranking: but couldn't really be bothered to give a damn. "That answer your question, McCree? It isn't friendly whatever it is." Reyes said, not taking his eyes off my hidden form as I took the initiative and started moving around the vent in quick, precise movements that set everyone on edge as they tried to keep track of where I was going in the dim light of the room.

"Turn on the fucking lights! I don't want whatever the HELL this thing is to get the jump on us! Athena! Scan the building: I want this thing's location NOW!" Morrison ordered, only for the command to fall on deaf ears as the lights and Athena ironically refused to respond. "They won't turn on!" Ana reported, making the Strike-Commander curse as they stood back-to-back in a circle so they could have eyes in all directions. With another threatening 'hiss', I pounded my armored fist onto the vent: sending the covering crashing to the floor with a loud 'clang': making the group below to nearly jump out of their skins. "Demon or Monster: I, Reinhardt Wilhelm, challenge you to Glorious Combat: COME OUT AND FACE ME!" the Crusader bellowed: as he stood his ground directly under the opening of the vent: glaring up into the darkness with unwavering bravery.

'The eyes of a true Soldier.' I mused as I stayed silent for a few minutes: letting the ambiance of the long-forgotten music add to my suddenly-eerie silence before dragging the sharp, curved claws on my hands along the metal and gripped the brim of the hole: hearing my Comrades suck in a bated breath as I kept up the act and added to it by adding a deep, throaty growl as I slowly and deliberately crawled out of the hole and onto the ceiling: glad I had studied under Torbjörn and learned how to make magnetic gloves and boots that allowed me to stick to the ceiling as I allowed them to FINALLY see what had been stalking them from within the shadows. After several months of work, I had completed and perfected my costume, and (judging by the reactions I was getting) couldn't be more proud of it.

The body of what was once a human had been completely transformed into that of the iconic black and grey, heavily-armored, segmented body of a Xenomorph from 'Alien'. Though the creatures themselves are portrayed as blind: I had gotten around that by making myself able to see through the articulated jaws that opened and closed every time I opened my own. My tail was made with the same concept as replacement limbs for humans and Omnics: as it moved according to however my mind imagined it would through special sensors I had attached to my head: giving me full control of the costume to the fullest extent: glad the vent was big enough to move around in without getting the protrusions on my back stuck, therefore would've ruined the prank entirely.

'You should see your faces.' I thought evilly as I opened the mouth again and let more 'drool' escape as I tilted my head back and looked each of them in the eye, allowing them the 'pleasure' of seeing the smaller mouth hidden behind the wall of five-inch-long teeth and knew I was going to pay dearly for the nervous looks they were sending me. "What…the fuck…is that?!" Reyes demanded, only to receive no answer as I slowly stalked them from above, causing them to take cautious steps backwards: knowing I was trapping them in a corner. The tense moment was shattered by Ana: who gripped a knife she had gotten from somewhere and threw it at me with lethal precision: only for my Soldier's Reflex to kick in as I snatched the weapon by the blade with my tail and effortlessly snapped it in two with a vicious snarl: mentally thanking my Lucky Stars the system wasn't faulty like the several other dozen times I tested it.

"Now ya pissed it off!" Jesse said nervously, stating the obvious as I let out a loud, chilling screech before leaping down and staring them in the face: glad my helmet made me a foot or so taller so my identity wouldn't be as easily recognized. As more drool dripped from between my jaws, I swished my tail in a threatening manner: showing off the bladed tip in the dim light of the candles, adding to the fact that the stage was set as Reinhardt's bravery wavered as I glared through my hidden eyes at him and snapped my teeth in his face: making him jump backwards and trip over the shattered table, sending him on his ass and at my mercy. Glancing at the two Commanders, I watched them subtly reach for weapons: causing me to quickly swish my tail and blow out the candles: leaving the room in total darkness as whatever nerve they had had was gone along with their sight.

"Someone turn on a fucking light!" Morrison shouted as they scrambled to do just that, only for Jesse to let out a high-pitched shriek that I WILL blackmail him with for the rest of his life as I nudged him in the face with the cold, wet mouth of the costume. Normally, I would've called the prank at that point: but when the cowboy took off running in the dark like his ass was on fire, I just HAD to give chase with a low, hungry snarl. "Don't break Rank! McCree!" Reyes shouted after him as his voice was joined by other similar calls as they took off after us. Crawling on the ceiling, I made sure to use the darkness and stay out of sight as he unceremoniously ran into a wall before ducking into a room before barricading the door with whatever he could find: unknowingly trapping us both. Staying on the ceiling, I watched as he caught his breath with a sigh of relief after several minutes of tense silence.

Letting my tail dangle behind him, I silently climbed down until I was standing directly behind him and couldn't get the shit-eating grin off my face as I watched as he suddenly tensed, and knew he knew he was fucked. As soon as he turned around, the poor kid sucked in a breath as his face lost all color as he made for the door: only for me to leap forward in a pounce and force McCree to the floor with a distorted roar: holding back my hysterical laughter at the strangled, high-pitched shriek of pure, unadulterated terror that left his mouth, cueing the sound of the door being kicked off its hinges and crashing into the concrete floor. As soon as the weapons came out, I rested the blade on my tail on Jesse's neck and stared them all in the eye with a nasty snarl: warning them to stay where they were, but didn't let them see the fact that the blade was blunted on purpose.

Staring down at the terrified cowboy, I relished the fear that was written all over his face as I lowered my helmet until the serrated teeth were directly in his face: causing the remainder of the drool to wipe across his costume and scruff on his face. "Boo." I said in a low, dangerous voice that made everyone freeze on the spot as if they'd imagined the word that left my mouth. With a sinister giggle, I removed the blade from his neck and let him up, rising to my full height and took my helmet off: causing immediate relief, anger and confusion among everyone in the room. "Lyra?! What the hell's wrong with you, woman?! You damn-near gave me a heart attack! Are ya fucking serious?! You scared the bejeezus outta me!" Jesse screeched, making me send him a shit-eating grin at the cowboy's uncharacteristic cursing as I spotted the approving look in Reyes's eyes and the subtle nod he sent me even though he appeared to be pissed as they lowered their weapons and put them away.

"That wasn't funny, Reynolds: You're lucky you didn't get shot: if you were in my Division I'd have you Court Marshaled for your reckless act of stupidity." Morrison snapped angrily, making me shrug uncaringly at the empty threat as the others got over their fear and moved closer to check out my costume. "In my defense, Jesse: you DID say nothing scares you, which was obviously bullshit." I replied, unashamed as Torbjörn picked up my tail and turned it over in his hand: testing the material, design and how it functioned. "So, this is what you meant." Reyes commented as the cowboy sat on the floor and tried to comprehend what the fuck just happened as Morrison rounded on his fellow Commander with a disapproving glare. "You knew about this?" he accused, making me bark out a laugh as my Commander merely shrugged at him with an 'innocent', sorry-not-sorry grin on his face. 'He did it! He did it!' I thought as I internally laughed hysterically at his expression as he did the emote was one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

"No. She just told me not to shoot her." he replied as Angela and Ana helped Jesse to his feet: disapproving and motherly looks on their faces as they led the poor kid out of the room and down the hall. "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Morrison growled, making Reyes's grin melt away as he narrowed his eyes in a stern glare at his friend as the Strike-Commander ran a hand down his tired face with a groan of annoyance before he turned on his heel and left the room with Reinhardt in tow: the latter pausing to send me a relieved clap on the shoulder and approving smile before disappearing. "You made this in MY shop with MY tools, didn't you?" Torbjörn accused, making me nod as I couldn't lie to the Engineer who knew the materials better than anyone.

"Hrmph! It needs work: the joints' movements weren't smooth enough. Last t'ing I need is Bridgett to see this and get any ideas." he grumbled before departing: making me glad that was all he said, as that was as close to a compliment from him as I was going to get. Glancing at Reyes, I couldn't hold back the wide, toothy grin as he clapped a hand on my shoulder in a congratulatory manner with a sly smirk on his face. "That was a good one, not bad for a Jarhead." he said, making me laugh at the nickname as I took the initiative and took a closer look at his costume and found it to be more horrifying up close: making me like it all the more. "I should be the one saying that to you: your creativity with that costume makes you a Certifiable Badass. I really think you should take Angela up on her offer: we could do with new Uniforms." I praised, forcing myself to ignore the way he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and broke eye-contact with me.

"We both know I have no time for that, especially with all that's going on right now with the new Recruits. You sure you didn't permanently scar him? I can't have him or any of you out of Commission when we are on the fine-line of Cease Fire." he asked, making me shrug before turning around and pulled out a tiny, hidden camera from behind a cardboard box. "Think he'll be pissed?" I questioned as he saw the item and suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes that he obviously tried to hide as he reverted back into the professional role of my Superior.

"That, and all other hidden devices will be confiscated and brought to my office in the morning: and you will clean the barracks and work with the Recruits for a month. If I hear even a rumor that you are slacking I will pull Rank and Suspend you from any and all Missions until further notice, do I make myself clear?" he ordered as I unconsciously straightened my posture and looked him in the eye in an unblinking stare. "C'mon, Reyes: it was funny, not even you can deny that! You just want to see the footage first." I replied with a pout, only to swallow my spit as he fixed me with a stern glare: effectively shutting me up and stopping me from digging myself a deeper hole.

"Reynolds." he warned, obviously done with my shit, making me sigh before tapping my heels together and nodded robotically. "Sir." I replied, agreeing to his terms with that single word, making him nod curtly before taking the hidden camera from me before exiting the room and headed in the same direction as the others. "Worth it!" I called after him, knowing he could hear me as my face suddenly became sinister as I subtly reached into the front of my costume and pulled out another hidden camera and stared into its lens with a satisfied, yet childish glee. "Hell yeah, definitely worth it." I said to it before promptly shutting it off, and safely stowing it away: making sure to keep this one hidden along with all the other secrets I carried with me.


End file.
